


7 deadly sins

by 9lunala_lovegood9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9lunala_lovegood9/pseuds/9lunala_lovegood9
Summary: 7 different poems about the 7 deadly sins.





	7 deadly sins

The Sins  
1\. LUST  
My soul aches at the site,  
The way it calls to me,  
I burn for even a chance of touch,  
I yearn for it.

2\. GLUTTONY  
More  
I need more  
My stomach expands  
It’s too full but I can’t stop  
More  
I need more

3\. GREED  
There once was a man from the moor  
Who searched a rainbow for gold till it was no more  
He searched at first light  
He searched day and night  
He never gave up, even when he was as dead as a nail in a door

4\. SLOTH  
My body slumbers  
Unmoving and unwilling  
Motivation less

5\. ENVY  
Compared to you I’m like a gnat  
I’ll never be as good as you  
Now why can’t I be like that  
Why can’t I have my debut

 

6\. PRIDE  
Have you ever seen a beauty quite like me?  
No? Huh I don’t blame you  
It’s not like one like that can exist  
Don’t you wish you were me  
7\. WRATH  
As we fight, my sight burns red  
Fire in my scorching glare licks at your flesh  
The screeching words reverberate in my head  
Once, love we had; no longer do our hearts mesh

A fierce crack rings through the air  
My fingers burn and sting  
The sudden slap mars the skin once so fair  
All begat from “her” summer fling

I suddenly feel the throbbing in her throat  
Her labored breath slowly gasping no more  
I let her fall to the ground and reach for my coat  
Police sirens screaming, growing near, fear striking my very core

Before I can turn on my heals and start to run  
I look back at her, shocked… what have I done.


End file.
